Replacement
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Yurio wasn't a good replacement for Victor, but he didn't need to be. A/N: spoilers for episode 9. Requested by Anon on Tumblr.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! On Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **Spoilers for Episode 9!**

* * *

After the day he had, Yuuri just wanted to crawl into his bed at home, and not wake up for a week.

If anything was more stressful than skating his Free Program, it was skating it alone. And yes, Victor promised he was 'there in spirit', but Yuuri hadn't really been feeling it.

And then to just barely squeak by into the GPF was enough to make him lose his appetite for a month at least.

If there was one good thing that happened, it was that he'd still managed to do well without Victor there. Yes, he missed some landings and was overall not in the game, but if Yakov Feltsman said that he did better than expected, then he _had_ to have done well.

Yuuri sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time.

Without Victor's strong encouragement there, and his bright grin and warm hugs, Yuuri had been a wreck afterward and was only just calming down.

And even now he didn't feel better. No matter how many people he hugged - or tried to hug - nothing worked!

He'd simply have to wait until he returned to Hasetsu.

"Oi! Katsudon! Why are you pouting?!"

If there was anything Yuuri could say about Yuri Plisetsky, it was that he sure had a thing for grand entrances. Especially those that involved his foot meeting Yuuri's head in some way.

"What the hell was with your Free Skate? You might be able to get away with saying that it's because Victor wasn't here, but you have no right to sit here and pout, okay!? I skated and set a personal best and _still_ got beaten out by JJ, don't you dare feel more sad than me!"

Ah, Yurio, always at it with the harsh reality.

The teen's gruff voice died away as he tossed a paper bag in Yuuri's direction.

"Eat them. Your birthday is coming up, right?"

Yurio knew when his birthday was. Honestly, Yuuri didn't know how to take that revelation.

Yuuri peeked in the bag and found several round pirozhki. He'd know, Victor had made some a few times in order to boast about his favorite Russian foods.

"Eat!" Yurio insisted, voicing rising again.

" _Now_?" In the middle of the snow covered pavement?

"You haven't eaten all day, now eat. Or I'll tell Victor you aren't taking care of yourself."

Yuuri took a bite and found himself amazed and so very confused. It was like katsudon, but inside a bun or a roll.

Meanwhile, Yurio was leaning against the railing Yuuri had formerly been occupying. He looked expectant, and when Yuuri savored the piece of food, he could understand why.

It was great!

"Vkusno!" Yuuri cheered, channeling Victor for a moment.

"My grandpa made them!" Yurio bragged, looking like the most smug person to ever grace the Earth.

Yuuri hid a smile. The only way Yurio's grandfather would know about katsudon would be if Yurio had said something about it. Meaning it was memorable for the teen. Yuuri would have to tell his mother when he got home.

Home.

Where his parents and sister and sensei and Victor were waiting.

Finishing the pirozhki, Yuuri was about to start on another, when Yurio did something… unexpected. And out of character.

The teen stepped forward, his proud grin dying away as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, cheek almost touching Yuuri's. Their heights weren't too far apart, so it wasn't awkward or anything, at least in _that_ way.

Yurio obviously wasn't used to hugging people, not that Yuuri was either.

Victor was just a hugger with no respect for personal space, so he didn't count.

"I knew what you were doing earlier. You were trying to calm down. I'm sure Victor told you that hugging someone would help. He always says things like that. But sometimes the hug is only good if it comes from the right person, and while I might not be good enough of a replacement, I can let you pretend for a minute."

Yuuri blinked, and then blinked again.

No, Yurio wasn't a good replacement for Victor, but he didn't need to be. A genuine gesture from the brash teen was so rare and the fact that Yuuri got to witness three in a row, was enough to make the hug worth everything. Just as much as one of Victor's rib cracking hugs.

Yuuri leaned into the embrace, allowing his worries to fade away.

For some reason, he actually felt much better. And it was all because of Yuri Plisetsky. Not something he thought he would ever think.

When Yurio pulled away, his face was red and he looked a little stiff.

"We never tell anyone about this," the teen grumbled, refusing to meet Yuuri's gaze.

He turned then and began making his way down the pavement, toward a small car parked a little off to the side of the road.

"Don't forget to tell Victor about how well I did!" the teen yelled over his shoulder before getting in the car.

And Yuuri was left to stare at the fading lights, a warmth in his chest that he hadn't expected, and a sudden lightness all around him.

Something told him that he was very lucky. And because the luck had brought him something so special, Yuuri would keep such a private moment to himself.

With a flight in a few hours, Yuuri needed to pack.

He set off for the hotel, shoving another katsudon pirozhki in his mouth as he went.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Victuuri fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
